Donut Sprinkles
by EmpressGalaxia
Summary: A collection of Trigun drabbles. Short, sweet, low-fat. Lots of craziness, lots of pairings, rated R for some perviness. ..
1. Prologue Which is also 100 words

Drabble - A short story written in 100 words or less. Quite the challenge.  
  
These drabbles took a whole lotta time 'n' stuff to write. But they were written for a good cause, and that was to entertain much more talented writers at the Trigun Drabble Livejournal Community - Check out their stuff, or hey, join and write your own!  
  
Oh, and the drabble titled "Challenge" was the result of just that - a challenge. Unfortunately, I misunderstood and instead of writing a drabble for each challenge put forth, put all the challenges into one drabble. Hence, its wackiness. 


	2. Working Girl

"You're such a workaholic."  
  
Meryl sighed into her pillow. "Not this again."  
  
"Can't someone else take this job?" he asked.  
  
"It's just an assignment. I'll be back soon."  
  
"I miss you when you're gone. You never write, you know."  
  
"I'll remember to write."  
  
"You'll see the world and forget about me."  
  
"You think this bowl of dust will make me forget you?"  
  
"Yeah, but what if you meet somebody?"  
  
Meryl pressed a finger to her lover's lips. "Sweetie, please. I won't forget you. I'll be back soon." Smiling, "Besides, who would I meet while I'm hunting down Vash the Stampede?" 


	3. Meryl No 5

(Takes place after episode 4)  
  
"I can recognize the scent of gunpowder and grease instantly."  
  
Great, Meryl. You smell of Eau de Derringer.  
  
She was an office worker, for crying out loud. One who just happens to know how to work firearms, she thought, cleaning her guns. She was a girl doing a job; she had no business smelling like some gun-slinging woman.  
  
Maybe he thought his comment was a compliment. That doofus would. Yet she had no time to waste on flattering idiots. She had to find Vash the Stampede.  
  
Reloading, she smiled.  
  
Does this mean I don't have to waste money on perfume? 


	4. Turnabout's Fair Play

The gun was cold against his back. "Don't move."  
  
He smirked. "Pretty brave - a girl bounty hunter." A quick movement and the gun was thrown across the room. One hand held her wrist, the other pressed her to him. He flashed an animal grin. "I'm quite a lady killer, after all."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." A quick movement and he was on his back, handcuffed to the bed. "I'm Derringer Meryl, and I'm taking you into custody."  
  
"Hey, this isn't the way the game goes..." Vash pouted.  
  
Meryl grinned, hovering above him. "It is now." 


	5. Beginner's Luck

Milly and Wolfwood laid next to each other in bed.  
  
"You're a virgin."  
  
"Yeah." Nervous laughter. "Have you--?"  
  
An embarrassed smile. "A few times. I never figured you hadn't."  
  
"I never figured you had."  
  
A deep kiss. "This time is special, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you. The other times were...practice runs." A beautiful smile.  
  
"How do I know you didn't tell everyone else that?" A raised eyebrow.  
  
Milly smiled. "Because I'm just not the lying type." Another kiss as she rolled him onto his back. "Don't worry; I'll show you the ropes. I know you'll do just fine." 


	6. Proper Accessorizing

Meryl answered the door to a sour-looking man. "Is Vash the Stampede here?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"He has something of mine," he menaced. She recognized the man from the bar last night. He didn't mean any harm.  
  
"Next room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A few knocks on the next door before she heard Vash open it. "What's--ow! Oh, heh, I must have forgot!"  
  
She watched the man come back down the hall, tying a hideous orange-and- green striped tie around his collar. It looked suspiciously like the one Vash had tied around his head the previous night.  
  
"So that's where it came from." 


	7. Blossom

Everyone on the ship was asleep as Rem tiptoed to the captain's quarters.   
  
"What are you doing up so late?" she asked, looking over Joey's shoulder.   
  
Smiling, he took her hand. "Researching this planet, seeing if I can find you a flower. No luck yet."   
  
"I won't mind if you look tomorrow. You should get to bed."   
  
Joey sighed, shutting down his computers. "Just trying to do something nice for you. Besides, I've already found my flower."   
  
"You are a shameless flirt," Rem chuckled.   
  
His reply was a soft kiss and a whispered, "You're right - we should get to bed." 


	8. Fast As I Can

"I wouldn't run away!" she denied.  
  
He had thought of her too many times to count. It hurt not to have her around. But this was better. He was a nobody, and so no one got hurt. He was just dumb ol' Ericks, to whom no one gave a second thought. If he went back, bad things would happen. People would hunt him. People would get hurt. Meryl would get hurt.  
  
Let her think he was dead. He'd forget her in time. A few more years, maybe.  
  
"I wouldn't run away."  
  
I know you wouldn't. So I'm the one running. 


	9. Hellfire

"Isn't this a sin?"  
  
She couldn't have asked when we had our clothes on?  
  
"If loving you is a sin, may I eternally burn in passionate Hellfire." How many damn clasps does her bra need? This had to be the fourth.  
  
"Not love. Sex. Before marriage."  
  
"The Good Book says 'Love is patient,' and we've waited." And it's off!  
  
"Nick..."  
  
"Honey, I promise I'll never be with any other woman after this."  
  
She smiles. "I guess that's good enough."  
  
My love is a sin. It'll only end up hurting her. But in exchange for tonight, God, I'll burn forever. 


	10. Hunger

It seemed wasteful to leave the donut on the ground. Shrugging, Knives picked it up and ate it.  
  
There was another, further down the hall. He ate this, too.  
  
Where was Meryl? Wouldn't she have cleaned? Useless.  
  
He picked up a fifth donut in front of Vash's bedroom. He opened the door, looking for a sixth.  
  
"Hungry for more?" a feminine voice whispered. Knives blanched as Meryl, laid out on Vash's bed, wearing only a smile, turned to him.  
  
They wouldn't look at each other for weeks.  
  
Meryl was embarrassed.  
  
Knives was upset she gave him something other than indigestion. 


	11. Lock, Stock, and Meryl

Clothes were on the floor. Hands were everywhere else.  
  
Vash was lost in the moment, letting his senses command him. Until his brain woke up, and he snapped away from Meryl.  
  
"Wait. We can't," he breathed.  
  
"Why not?" she asked. Her voice was hushed for the house's other occupant.  
  
"I forgot protection."  
  
"It's okay, I've got some with me." She grabbed her skirt from the floor, searching her pocket.  
  
"That's not the protection I meant," he sighed as the doorknob turned.  
  
"Vash, I wanted to ask you--" Knives was cut off by the scene. "Ugh. Lock the door next time." 


	12. Broken Window Shopping

Meryl sighed. "Explain this one more time."  
  
"I was chasing this kid that stole something from me at the store, and right as I catch up, he whips out a gun! He missed me, but hit this bottle of alcohol, and somebody dropped a cigar into it, and it caught fire, and the kid tried to escape, but he tripped on this stick of dynamite he was carrying and the whole place just blew up!"  
  
"But what did he steal?"  
  
"Oh! Right!" Vash pulled out an ashy diamond ring. Blowing it off, he held it up to her. "Marry me?" 


	13. Booby Trap

They were at it like two horny teenagers making out on their parents' couch.  
  
Vash had his shirt on by only one sleeve (too busy to take it off at the moment), and Meryl's shirt was completely unbuttoned. His hand trailed up the smooth skin of her stomach to cup a breast.  
  
Immediately after, a gunshot went off - he barely dodged the bullet. A still-smoking derringer had popped up out of her bra, pointed at him.  
  
She blushed, saying, "Oops! Final defense. Sorry, I always forget that one."  
  
He looked hurt, emotionally and physically. "What do you mean 'always'?" 


	14. Legacy

"Out of all Sempai's boyfriends, I like you best, Mr. Vash," Milly confided.  
  
"Just how many were there?" Vash's voice wavered.  
  
"Lessee...Jones drank too much, Mike was a workaholic, Pete was kinda ditzy, and Mickey was nice, but much too silly...and, oh, what was his name?"  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Oh, plenty. TIM! Tim was kinda a jerk, but Meryl seemed to like him enough for a while. She even had a funny nickname for him!"  
  
Entering the house, arms full of groceries, Milly called inside, "Sempai, what was that name you had for Tim?"  
  
Meryl snorted. "Tripod! ...Hi, sweetie."  
  
Vash paled. 


	15. Weighing On Her Mind

"You've been putting on weight." Knives said, putting away dishes.  
  
"Shut up, Knives," Meryl said, cleaning the table.  
  
"Well, you have been eating a lot. It's natural that it would happen."  
  
"Knives, stop it," Vash warned, eating an after-dinner donut.  
  
"Vash, you have to have noticed. You'd think the fat would be evenly distributed so she could have some sort of feminine characteristics, but no, it's all in her stomach."  
  
"That's because I'm pregnant, you ass!"  
  
She really had planned for a better way to tell Vash. 


	16. It Takes a Village

He was much better than she expected. He enjoyed playing with the baby, reading to him, teaching him. Meryl's worries about his being around she and Vash's child were fading. He had such a belief in family values, he was almost the perfect uncle.  
  
Currently, Knives was dangling a rattle over Alex's head, cooing at the infant. They would be alright for a few moments while she fetched the laundry. "I'll be right back," she announced. He nodded.  
  
"Alright, we don't have much time. Repeat after Uncle Knives: 'Hu-man-i-ty must die. Save the but-ter-flies.' C'mon, say it with me!"  
  
Almost. 


	17. Challenge

Meryl crouched next to Knives. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Catching dinner."  
  
"With donuts?"  
  
Her hair smelled sweet. "Yes."  
  
"LOVE THE ONE YOU'RE WITH!"  
  
"Can't you stop that racket? I need silence."  
  
"Let them enjoy the karaoke--"  
  
A cat was sniffing the bait. Knives pulled a string, and the box over the donuts fell, trapping the animal.  
  
She smiled at him. "It worked! ...Where'd you get that box?" It looked a lot like a drawer. Her lingerie drawer.  
  
"...Around."  
  
Meryl ran to her room. "KNIVES!"  
  
Dinner was good that night.  
  
A week later, they still hadn't found all of her underwear. 


	18. Time For a Change

"This isn't working out for me," Vash sighed.

Meryl felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"I want more out of life. I want more than to work a crappy job and to come home to an Insurance Girl."

She wondered how he could say this so calmly. How could he be so cruel?

"But mostly, I think I want a wife."

And her heart skipped a beat as he held out the ring. "I'll make an honest Insurance Woman outta ya," he said, grinning.

She didn't know whether to kiss him or hit him. But first, she said, "Yes." 


	19. The Other Woman

Vash was up on the cliff. Again. This time, she followed.

The conversation she'd been dreading broke the silence.

"Thinking about her?"

He looked shocked for a moment.

"How do you--"

"I've heard you say her name before. In your sleep. You always look so sad."

Vash grinned. "Why are you watching me sleep?"

She blushed. "Uh, duty of the Vash the Stampede Insurance Girl."

Vash really did care for this young woman. But he wondered if he could love her without smothering her with his memory of another.

"Never mind." She stood.

He stopped her. "Her name was Meryl."


	20. A Matter of Trust

"You're wrong about me."

It was an odd comment, coming from Knives. And it had come so suddenly, too, while they were alone in the kitchen - she was folding laundry, he was fiddling through the silverware drawer.

"Oh? Maybe _you're _wrong about _me_."

He gave a soft half-smile Meryl almost found charming. "How so?"

"You think I'm still frightened of you. I'm not. In fact, I think I may trust you."

He chuckled. It was only then that she noticed the large knife in his hand and a sadistic gleam in his eye. "That, Meryl, is why you're wrong."


	21. Live Through This

Last night had been wonderful.  
  
How many times had Vash whispered her name, making up for lost time?  
  
How long had Meryl stayed awake, just holding him and watching him sleep?  
  
She leaned against the porch, waiting for him to leave. Why were words so hard now? Body language had said so damn much so few hours ago. But in the light of day, she couldn't will herself to say a thing. She held her breath as he started to speak, not wanting to miss a syllable.  
  
"See you around."  
  
Those weren't the three words he was supposed to say. 


	22. Twilight

Meryl tiptoed, sneaking past _his_ door. If he found out, all hell would break loose. He wouldn't approve. He wouldn't understand. He would think what she and his brother were doing was disgusting. 

Her lover scooped her up the second she was in his room. She chuckled. "Been waiting long?" His answer was physical - how had he taken off her nightshirt so quickly? 

"You _did_ take a while tonight." A searing kiss as they collapsed onto the bed. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she replied. Running her tongue along his earlobe, Meryl whispered, "Don't worry; Vash is fast asleep."


	23. Complications

The alcohol was starting to lose its effects, which meant Wolfwood was having a killer headache. It also meant he had to think about the real world again, which involved a sleeping naked woman next to him in bed. "How did this happen?" he whispered to himself.  
  
It was a rhetorical question, really. He remembered exactly how it happened, in wild, explicit detail. He hoped she would, also, and not ask any questions. Or ever tell anyone.  
  
She rolled towards him and nuzzled her head on his chest. "Midvalley..." she murmured.  
  
He sighed. "Well, Hell, Dominique, that really complicates things." 


	24. Failure Is Not an Option

Meryl's bottom lip quivered as he moved faster inside her. Vash leaned down for a kiss, and took the lip between his teeth, never stopping his motions.

He had been teasing her all night, and everything he had done felt so damn good. She eagerly anticipated the amazing wave of pleasure her body knew was about to crash-- when Vash let out a sigh and collapsed on top of her. 

As soon as she realized he wasn't just taking a quick breather, she looked down at him with a dangerous gleam in her eye. "Oh, you are _so not done_."


	25. I've Got a Theory

"We should dissect them," Steve suggested.  
  
The plant babies had hardly been alive an hour, and the crew fretted.  
  
"You can't!" Rem cried.  
  
"Why not?" Rowan sighed.  
  
"I have an idea! An experiment! A psychological study on plants!" she chirped.  
  
"Go on..." Joey's interest was piqued.  
  
"I'll raise them -- see if they have any maternal attachment, or imprinting."  
  
Rowan nodded. "That could help future research...help us control them."  
  
Rem barely heard. "And one, I'll teach to embrace all life. To never kill, to believe that love and peace will triumph."  
  
"The other?"  
  
"I'll name him after a murder weapon." 


	26. Delicate Delicacy

__

Based on an awesome doujinshi by PannyaxSoup, "Cloudy Blood." It's an AU where Vash is a vampire, and eventually, Vash and Meryl mack. This drabble was thought up while waiting for valet parking at Ohayocon.

Vash always tried to be so gentle. He would hold her, caress her body with his hands. Try to silently let her know how much he loved her for letting him do this.

And yet, he felt Meryl's body stiffen whenever his teeth sank into her neck. She had been the one to allow this, and she had too much pride to go back on her word, no matter the pain.

And he hated causing her pain. Vash never drank his fill, pulling back hungry, kissing the small wounds he had created. 

So the lovemaking afterwards was always especially gentle.


	27. The Art of the Nibble

Vash frowned. "I only wanted chocolate sprinkles on this donut, and there's a rainbow one."  
  
"The rainbow sprinkles don't taste different," Meryl replied.  
  
"It's the principle..."  
  
"For God's sake!"   
  
She turned and her eyes closed, as her lips hovered over the morsel. Ever so gently, her tongue crept out of her mouth, caressing the underneath of the candy until it met her teeth. Her mouth closed as she removed the offending sprinkle, leaving the delicate imprint of her lips in the icing.  
  
He held up the donut again.  
  
"There aren't any more, Vash."  
  
"That's okay;" his voice squeaked, "have another." 


	28. I Want to be Your Lovergirl

__

In response to a challenge at the 100Bullets community on LJ. A drabble "inspired by" the lyrics to the DDR song Boys.

They had kissed in secret before, during the happier times that now seemed so far. Milly had never minded; in fact, she had welcomed it. She was just a girl looking for some fun, and he in search of a sunny paradise.

But now Nicholas' kisses were more desperate, tasting of cigarettes and tears. When he pulled back to whisper a request, she barely heard him. "I want...to feel your body."

More than that; he _needed_ her. Laying him down, she guided his hands to the buttons on her coat. "Tonight I'm ready, honey." Another kiss. "Be my lover, boy."


	29. Good Vibrations

Milly smiled, handing over the present. "Happy birthday, Meryl!"

"Thanks, Milly!" Removing the bow from the long, thin package, she ripped away at the wrapping paper to reveal...

Vash cocked his head to the side. "What, _exactly,_ is that?" There was a plug, a cord, and a...long, streamlined object.

"I found it in a catalog! Meryl said she was feeling stressed, so I thought I'd get it for her. It's a massager!"

Meryl inspected the body of her new gift. "Well...I _guess_ it's a stress-reliever." Seeing Vash's frown, she added, "Don't worry, sweetie. You can use it, too."

  
Vash paled.


End file.
